Matthew Broderick
Matthew Broderick is an American actor. Biography Born in Manhattan, New York, Broderick studied at Walden School and made early first stage appearances in On Valentine's Day, Torch Song Trilogy and The Eugene Trilogy before his film debut in 1983. Broderick attained stardom after he was cast in the comedy Ferris Bueller's Day Off. Broderick also worked as a voice actor, playing Simba in The Lion King series, Tack in The Thief and the Cobbler and Desperaux in The Tale of Desperaux, and won a Tony Award for his role in Brighton Beach Memoirs. Singing Broderick began singing onstage with the 1995 revival of How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying before receiving a Tony Award nomination for his role as Leo Bloom in The Producers (which he reprised for the film adaptation). Broderick also played Harold Hill in the television film of The Music Man and sang briefly in films such as Bee Movie, making his stage appearance as Jimmy Winter in Nice Work If You Can Get It. Film The Music Man (2003) *Ya Got Trouble (solo) *Seventy-Six Trombones (contains solo lines) *The Sadder But Wiser Girl (contains solo lines) *Marian The Librarian (contains solo lines) *Gary, Indiana (contains solo lines) *Shipoopi (contains solo lines) *Till There Was You (duet) The Producers (2005) *We Can Do It (duet) *I Wanna Be a Producer (contains solo lines) *We Can Do It" (Reprise)/I Wanna Be a Producer" (Reprise)(duet) *Der Guten Tag Hop-Clop *Keep It Gay *That Face (duet) *That Face (reprise)(duet)(cut) *You Never Say 'Good Luck' on Opening Night (contains solo lines) *Till Him (contains solo lines) *Leo and Max (contains solo lines) *There's Nothing Like a Show on Broadway (duet) *Goodbye! (contains solo lines) Deck the Halls (2006) *The Holly and Ivy (solo) Bee Movie (2007) *Thinkin' Bee (duet) Wonderful World (2009) *Spinning (solo) Stage How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying (1995) *How To Succeed (contains solo lines) *The Company Way (duet) *Been a Long Day (contains solo lines) *Grand Old Ivy (duet) *Rosemary (duet) *Act I Finale (contains solo lines) *I Believe in You (contains solo lines) *Brotherhood of Man (contains solo lines) The Producers (2001)(originated the role) *We Can Do It (duet) *I Wanna Be a Producer (contains solo lines) *We Can Do It" (Reprise)/I Wanna Be a Producer" (Reprise)(duet) *Der Guten Tag Hop-Clop *Keep It Gay *Act I Finale (contains solo lines) *That Face (duet) *That Face (Reprise 1)(duet) *You Never Say 'Good Luck' on Opening Night (contains solo lines) *Where Did We Go Right? (duet) *That Face (second reprise)(duet) *Till Him (contains solo lines) *Leo and Max (contains solo lines) *Goodbye! Nice Work If You Can Get It (2012)(originated the role) *Sweet and Lowdown (contains solo lines) *Nice Work If You Can Get It (duet) *I've Got to Be There (contains solo lines) *Let's Call the Whole Thing Off (contains solo lines) *'S Wonderful (duet) *Fascinating Rhythm (contains solo lines) *Let's Call the Whole Thing Off (Reprise)(duet) *Will You Remember Me? (duet) Gallery broderickpierrepoint.jpg|'J. Pierrepoint Finch' in How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying. broderickhill.jpg|'Professor Harold Hill' in The Music Man. broderickleo.jpg|'Leo Bloom' in The Producers. bloomfinch.jpg|'Steve Finch' in Deck the Halls. bloomadam.jpg|'Adam Flayman' in Bee Movie. bloomsinger.jpg|'Ben Singer' in Wonderful World. bloomjimmy.jpg|'Jimmy Winter' and Billie Bendix in Nice Work If You Can Get It. Broderick, Matthew